Weekly Issue 1: A Piece Of Night
A Piece of Night is the first weekly issue of the ''Cybersix'' comic book series that serves as the very first introduction of the titular character, Cybersix. It is written by Carlos Trillo and illustrated by Carlos Meglia. It was initially published and distributed in the Italian language by Eura Editoriale in 1993 and later into Spanish in Spain in 1995, and into French in 1994. It has never been officially translated into English. Episode 1 of the animated series derives its plot and title loosely from this issue. Summary Adrian Seidelman is the classics literature teacher at Meridiana High School and is the object of affection by his student, Lori Anderson (also known as Lori Cadenas in the comics), who offers a sexual service but is rejected. Lori's Gang intends to beat up Adrian in retaliation but is thwarted by a rescuing colleague, Lucas Amato, and a cruising police car. Lucas introduces himself as a struggling scientific journalist who had recently taken up the job as the new biology teacher at Meridiana High, and seeing from Adrian's books that he's interested in genetic engineering, invites him to coffee at the local Cafe. There, Lucas is inspired to reveal his secret of a mysterious woman named Cybersix and shows the photographs he had taken of her. Adrian abruptly leaves and returns to his apartment and undresses, revealing himself to actually be a cross-dressing woman and the same one as in Lucas's photographs. Cybersix goes out into the night and hunts down creatures such as herself, resembling humans created by Doctor Von Reichter who are full of Sustenance. She needs to drink this in order to survive and pretends to be a prostitute to lure one creature's defences down and attacks him and drinks his sustenance. Full now, she returns to her apartment, dresses as Adrian Seidelman and continues working on something, either marking school papers or translating Fernando Pessoa's works. She contemplates Lucas's infatuation with Cybersix, which makes her feel more human, of being like Pessoa who lived with multiple identities, and of being nothing but also having limitless dreams. Volumes/Issues Containing this Story Italian Speciale1a.jpg|2003 Special 1. Speciale1b.jpg|2003 Special 1 with alternate cover. Coniglio1front-v1,3,5.jpg|2009 re-release by Coniglio Editore. Italian cover 1 - cosmo 2018.jpg|2018 re-release by Cosmo Editoriale. Known as A Piece of Night (Un Pezzo Di Notte), this story saw its very first release in 1992 in Italy in the local magazine Skorpio No.22 (no available image) from publishers Eura Editoriale. It is the first out of 24 weekly issues. This story would later be re-released in November 1, 1993 in Special 1, containing weekly issues 1-8. Later re-releases include Coniglio Editore in 2009 and Cosmo Editoriale in 2018. The Specials were done with the collaboration of Alejandro Santana and Patricia Killan. French Known as Could a Normal Man Fall in Love with a Shadow of the Night? (Un Homme Normal Peut-il Tomber Amoureux D'Un Fragment De Nuit?), this story was first released in France in 1994 by publishers Editions Vents d'Ouest. It was part of volume 1, which would contain stories corresponding to Italian weekly issues 1-15. Translation was done by Danielle Coste and lettering by Yvan Jacquet. Spain Known as Something in the Night (Algo En La Noche), this story was released in Spain in 1995 by publishers Planeta De Agostini. It is part of the first volume out of six, which contains stories corresponding to Italian weekly issues 1 and 2. Argentina This story was not released in Argentina. Character debuts (in order of appearance) *Adrian Seidelman *Lori Anderson *Lori's Gang *Lucas Amato *Cybersix *Fixed Idea Issues *''For the list of comic issues, see List of Issues''. Trivia *The French chapter title is a quote from Lucas Amato's journal. *The roles of being the newly hired teacher is switched from the animated series, with Lucas being new and Adrian having already had the job, presumably for a while. *Lucas calls Adrian "boy", signifying that Adrian, and in turn Cybersix, is younger than Lucas. Lucas has about an 8-12 year age difference between him and Adrian and Cybersix (Cybersix's exact birth year is unclear). References Gallery Cafe1.png Apartment adrian2.png Apartment adrian3.png Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Issues Category:Weekly Issues